


Missing Piece

by thunderingsea



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Good Parent Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Original Character(s), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parenthood, Soft Eskel (The Witcher), Witchers Have Feelings (The Witcher), grandpa vesemir
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27018904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderingsea/pseuds/thunderingsea
Summary: Geralt comes back to Kaer Morhen with a child he found abandoned in the woods. He didn't think about the future as he saved this child. It was instinct. Now, the question is, can he really make this work with his life on the Path?
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Instinct

**Author's Note:**

> Forewarning: the only proofreading I do is noticing when Google Docs flags spelling mistakes and grammar issues,, oop
> 
> Also, rated mature because the Witcher is a dark world, there's swearing, it can be heavy sometimes and,, idk we'll see

Geralt sat in front of the large hearth that was in the dining hall as his eyes gazed into the roaring fire within. His tunic was off and he had bandages that wrapped around his chest, continuing on around his right shoulder. Blood speckled those clean bandages from underneath already, stemming from where his shoulder blade was located, but he didn't seem to be in much pain. That was on account of an empty vial next to him on the thick blanket.

A soft whine came from his arms and he tore his eyes away from the flames to look down with an exhausted sigh. "You'll be just fine, little one," He murmured to the small child in his arms, brushing his thumb softly over their brow.

He didn't fucking understand people.

The child had been left alone. Swaddled and tucked into the hollow of a tree with some sort of offering placed within the folds. Geralt had seen this before, admittedly rarely, and he knew the tales that townsfolk wove over generations. This child was sickly and smaller than most and that was something Geralt could tell right away. The child's condition must've been taken as proof that they had been stolen away, replaced with a Changeling.

Which was absolute horseshit.

Changelings were extremely rare and this poor, abandoned child definitely was not one.

That morning, Geralt had set off, into the land surrounding the keep, to hunt in order to help grow their meat supply before winter truly set in. He had headed down to the river and had followed alongside it since that was the most likely place to find deer trails branching off. He had followed alongside it for quite a while, many trails not leading him to anything, given that in the quickly approaching winter, prey animals were becoming more scarce.

He had first heard the distressed cries of the child when he was a good long way from the keep, towards the edge of the valley but that was still at least a day's hard ride from any village.

It bewildered him that the child's parents had come so far just to leave their child. Perhaps they had thought such a wild place, steeped in mystery and rumors, gave them a better chance of connecting with the Fae. In their mind, perhaps, this would lead to them more easily getting their true child back. The lengths to which people like that would go for superstition. Fucking ridiculous.

As for the injury he had received, that was because he hadn't been the only one to hear the cries of the abandoned child. There were many hungry predators that were having a hard time, just as he was, tracking down the scarce prey. He hadn't made it there first.

It was an honest miracle that the child had made it out unscathed but Geralt, as said, hadn't been so lucky.

It was well past dark by the time he had arrived back to the keep and he had bandaged himself up without anyone's help since no one else seemed to be awake. That didn't surprise him as it wasn't uncommon for him to camp overnight while out hunting if he didn't have much luck to start out. It was more than expected that no one had waited up for him. He was fine with that. He was tired and unsure of what to do at the moment anyways, so the quiet helped.

But the quiet only lasted so long.

Geralt had been so absorbed by warming the child in his arms that he hadn't registered the footsteps that were approaching from behind him. He didn't realize that someone had joined him until a familiar hand ran over his good shoulder.

"Who are you talking to?" Eskel murmured as Geralt felt him settle in against his back. He didn't respond, letting the other find a comfortable position with those sturdy arms coming around his middle. His chin hooked over Geralt's shoulder and the white haired man watched, from his peripheral, as Eskel's eyes widened. His breath rushed out of him on an, "Oh."

Geralt hummed lowly in response and shifted his gaze back down at the child, his brows pinching in concern. He felt Eskel press closer, one of his hands moving to run his hand over the soft brown curls.

"What happened?"

"They.." Geralt started and immediately stopped, his throat tightening as big brown eyes opened up at Eskel's touch. The child gazed up at them, letting out a soft whimper.

"Know what?" A warm kiss was pressed to the side of Geralt's neck. "That doesn't matter right now. I'll be right back."

"Okay."

That welcome, warm body pulled away from his and Geralt sighed, turning his head to look over his shoulder. He watched Eskel walk away, wearing, on his feet, only his wool stockings instead of boots. That sight made him smile and laugh slightly to himself before looking back down at the child.

Eskel was only gone for a handful of minutes but when he returned, he was carrying a shallow wash basin and a jug of water. He sat down, opposite of Geralt, and set the basin between them, picking up the soft cloth he had been carrying in it and setting aside the clean blanket he had brought.

When Eskel reached out to the other for him to hand over the child, Geralt looked anxious. Reluctant. Eskel sighed and lowered his hands as he murmured, "The warm water will warm them up faster than the blanket."

"..What if they're a boy?"

"What?"

Geralt swallowed hard and lowered his eyes back to the child, chewing on the inside of his lip as he studied their face. He knew this child belonged with him now. He knew there was no returning this child to whatever parents had recklessly abandoned them.

If they were a boy..

"I don't want to subject them to what we went through," He replied, voice rough and drawn. He glanced back up at Eskel who parted his lips to respond but Geralt simply shook his head. "They were abandoned, Esk."

That caused Eskel's lips to press back together firmly as he realized what that meant and he closed his eyes with a long sigh. He cracked his knuckles slowly and then shook his head as well. 

"Even if they turn out to be a boy," his eyes reopened to meet Geralt's, to hold him gaze with confidence, "there is no way to do that. Even if we wanted to."

"But–"

"You think Vesemir would insist? Think he would try and figure out a way, call a mage?"

"Well.. no, but–"

"Then breathe, Geralt," Eskel said softly and reached out, brushing his knuckles against the man's cheek. "Everything will be fine."

Geralt leaned into the touch before nodded subtly. He gazed at him for a bit longer before looking back down at the child. "We're going to take care of you," He whispered with a brief smile.

He was careful with his movements as he started to unwrap the blanket and, almost immediately, they were met with a smell. Geralt's eyes widened and he swore, realizing that he had been worrying so much about the cold that he overlooked the fact that the distressed child must've been sitting in their own filth since their parents abandoned them.

Tears pricked at his eyes and his nostrils flared a few times, continuing to unwrap the child as they began to squirm. Soft, unhappy and heart wrenching hiccuping sobs began to leave their tiny mouth and Geralt hushed them, stroking their cheek. 

Once he had unwrapped the blanket fully, he tossed it aside and carefully supported them over the wash basin. He met Eskel's eyes and the other's face was tight with a quiet anger as he began to pour the warm water over their stomach and legs. 

It took a while, gentle cleaning and lots of warm water, but eventually the little boy, as Geralt had suspected, was cleaned completely and the white haired man was wrapping him in the dry blanket that Eskel had brought. He cradled him against his chest and pressed his lips to his head as he closed his eyes.

"Look at that," Eskel murmured, cleaning his hands before drying them off. "Everything will be alright."

"Thank you," came the quiet reply as Geralt didn't look up, completely and utterly captivated by the small boy that seemed calmer but was still whimpering softly.

Geralt listened to Eskel set aside everything he had brought and smiled as the other moved over so that he could settle back down into his previous position. Geralt leaned himself back against his chest and closed his eyes as Eskel held him close, nose burying into his long white hair.

"Don't think you're getting off that easily, I still have to take a look at your shoulder after this," Eskel murmured after a short stretch of silence.

"It's fine."

"I'm sure it is, but I still have to check."

Geralt turned his head with a raised brow and met Eskel's gaze as the man grinned slowly, stroking his fingers along Geralt's side. "Can't believe you don't trust me," He murmured with a small smile of his own.

Eskel chuckled and leaned in to finally fit their lips together, pressing a warm kiss against Geralt's mouth. He hummed quietly and broke away as Geralt began to laugh lightly. "Oh, I know you too well to trust you," He mumbled back before pressing a few kisses to the side of Geralt's neck.

"I haven't died yet."

"Yes, because I happen to have fantastic luck in coming to your aid in the nick of time."

Another kiss was pressed to his skin, this one finding its home under Geralt's jaw and said Witcher let out a quiet groan as a complaint when Eskel stood back up. "Where're you going?" He sighed.

"I trust you enough to leave taking a look at your shoulder until tomorrow morning," He replied as he stood up, moving to start collecting all of the things he had brought out. "So, go head up to my room and get ready for bed."

"You still haven't told me where you're going."

"To get something to feed that kid."

"Oh."

Eskel smiled down at them and Geralt briefly wondered what he would ever do without that stupid man. He smiled back at him and then stood up as well, keeping the boy cradled close. There was a moment where he paused but then he was stepping close and pressing their lips together again.

"Mm," Eskel hummed again, into the kiss, and returned it for a couple heartbeats before breaking it and pulling back. "I'll see you up there in a bit."

Geralt stood in that spot until Eskel had disappeared from sight and he cradled the boy even closer, tucking his little head under his chin. He headed up the stairs in the dark, a route he had taken a thousand times and could walk it in his sleep, to get up to Eskel's bedroom.

He settled the child down into the middle of the bed, making sure he was secure where he was before stepping away. He stripped out of his dirty trousers and then dug through Eskel's chest of clothes, looking for something to wear. His hand ghosted over various fabrics, actually fairly particular about textures when he was given that luxury of opportunity. Eventually, his fingers grasped a tunic that he liked the texture of and pulled it out so that he could slip it over his head.

He returned to the bed the moment the tunic settled and he scooped the child back up, brushing his fingers through his soft curls. He leaned back against the headboard, leaning his weight into his good shoulder so that his wound wasn't pressed against the wood.

Those big brown eyes were looking up at him again, blinking slowly and curiously, as tiny arms wriggled out of the blanket to reach up towards him. He chuckled and tapped his finger against the boy's nose, allowing him to wrap his little fingers around Geralt's larger ones. The boy had light freckles that speckled his almond colored skin, Geralt's fingertip touching them as he counted them (as if they weren't as numerous as the stars) and those eyes looked like dark honey with the firelight that danced in them.

Geralt didn't notice Eskel, once again, as he whispered softly to the boy. He didn't notice as his fellow Witcher leaned against the doorframe, eyes soft and in love as he watched the man on his bed. He wasn't aware of the way Eskel stood there for more than a handful of minutes, committing the scene before him to memory.

But, soon, the bed was dipping down and Eskel was settling in next to him with a bowl of warm milk and a cloth. "I tried to think of what we could use to feed him.. and this is all I came up with," He told him and Geralt met his eyes before looking down at what he'd brought.

"We'll figure out something better eventually but," he whispered back and took the cloth from him. "This should serve its purpose for now." He bunched it up in his hand some and then dipped the end of it into the milk to soak it. He waited for it to stop dripping before bringing it over. "Here you go."

He touched it gently against the boy's lips, having to try a few different ways before he seemed to figure out what to do. He began sucking on the end of it, getting out what little milk he could before Geralt had to pull it away and dampen it again.

It was a long and slow process but Geralt eventually fed the boy almost all of the milk in the bowl before he stopped taking it, signaling that he was finished. He smiled widely and gave the cloth back to Eskel so that he could lift the child up to his shoulder, starting to pat his back.

Eskel leaned in with a wide grin and kissed Geralt's forehead before standing up. He lifted the bowl to his own lips and finished off the milk in there, setting the cloth down with the bowl after wiping off his mouth.

"You look.. good with a babe in your arms," He spoke up softly, back turned to him. Geralt raised his eyes to study his back and he sank into the pillows more, smiling slightly. 

"Yeah?"

Eskel glanced over his shoulder and saw his smile before giving one of his own, one which was almost shy. "Like you were always meant to hold your child."

"What's with that look?"

"You look.. happy. Tired," He replied with a tilt of his head before shifting back onto the bed. "But happy."

"Is it awful of me to be happy under.. the circumstances that brought him here?" Geralt asked, brows furrowing as he looked back down.

Eskel was silent for a while, visibly thinking that over as he moved his hand to rub the boy's back. He parted his lips, about to respond, when the boy let out a small burp and he let out a laugh before leaning in to kiss the back of his head. "I think.. despite all that, what matters is that you're happy and that he is now safe."

Geralt gave a simple hum in response, his forehead creasing some as he sighed, so Eskel pressed his lips together and wrapped his arms around him. He pulled him close and guided the boy so that he was cradled between both of them. Geralt closed his eyes and rested his head against Eskel's as he relaxed.

"Get some rest."

"You too."


	2. Defense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, sorry about the lapse in activity. Especially after only one chapter having been published. I procrastinate literally everything I do, even if its something I want to be doing loll..

As Geralt stirred that next morning, he heard soft crooning from beside him. Since he didn't wish to disturb what was going on, he didn't shift too much. As he listened, he could hear the quiet little giggles from the child which caused a small smile to twitch onto his lips, the more those sounds continued. 

The quiet, catchy song was about a little red hen and every so often, the singing would pause. The sound of a kiss followed that pause, which immediately caused a squeaky titter. 

As that laughter continued, Eskel exhaled heavily before giving his own low chuckle, "Again? You want me to sing it again, do you? Okay, well if you insist, but I only know this one song."

"I know for a fact that that is not true," Geralt murmured softly and finally opened his eyes as he observed the way that Eskel danced the boy's legs around, kissing at his feet.

"The only one I know in full and that is appropriate for a child."

Geralt smiled a bit more and stayed where he was in order to watch the other, being pleased that Eskel didn't stop what he was doing after realizing that he was awake. He also couldn't get over the fact that Eskel seemed to be an absolute natural when it came to this child.

Last night, he'd taken care of everything and had known exactly what to do. Now, he was engaging the boy with robust enthusiasm and Geralt could not keep his eyes off of him. Could not look away from the unbridled happiness that was clear on the man's face. It had been too long since he had seen something like that. Too long since he had seen Eskel look so at peace.

The large man continued to make the little boy laugh by singing to him, kissing his feet and making goofy faces at him.

"You're so good with him," Geralt decided to comment after a few more minutes, his voice hushed and mellowed. He then sat himself up so that he could lean against his companion's side.

"I've.. taken care of infants before."

"Really?" The white haired man blinked at him in surprise and noted the way that Eskel's eyebrows raised somewhat. "When?"

"Here and there.. help when I see someone struggling, if people let me."

"While on the Path?" He clarified and received a hum in response. Because, of course, where else? He turned his attention back to the boy laying in Eskel's lap, noting how his skin looked warmer with color and less sickly like he had the night before. He murmured out a slow, "he looks.. much better," as he reached out to brush the boy's cheek.

"Well, the bath and warmth did him good," Eskel replied with a small grin, bouncing him by lightly moving his knees. "I also steeped the milk last night with a few different kinds of herbs."

"You thought of everything."

Eskel turned his head with that smile of his and then picked the boy up to cradle him properly so that he could shift him over into Geralt's arms. Geralt, in turn, took him carefully and furrowed his brows, giving his fellow witcher a questioning look.

"I need to look at your shoulder now that you're up," He explained before gesturing lightly. "So let's see."

Geralt resisted the urge to roll his eyes and cradled the boy into the arm on his good side so that he could turn his back to Eskel. He peered down at the infant and ran his thumb under one of his brown eyes that gazed up at him intently.

As Eskel began to unwrap the bandage, Geralt suppressed the urge to hiss in pain because he did not wish to upset the child that was watching him with such focus. He simply inhaled sharply and cleared his throat as his nose wrinkled, hearing Eskel offer a soft apology. Once his shoulder was free of the bloodied fabric, Geralt could feel the light touches of the other as he checked to see how it was healing.

"Did you put anything on this before dressing it?"

"No."

"You.. Okay. Idiot," Eskel muttered and shifted off of the bed as Geralt glanced over his shoulder.

"What?" He asked, trying to get a look at the wound.

"Well. It's not anything bad, you're just an idiot."

Geralt raised his eyes to the other, watching him sit through one of his bags, before snorting. He shook his head and looked back down at the boy, relaxing once again. "We should probably give him a name at some point."

"You're shit at names so I don't think you should get that privilege."

"Wh- What?" He looked right back over his shoulder with a laugh and caught the way Eskel was smirking slightly. "And what? You're any better? Eskel is a stupid name."

Eskel turned to him with a playful frown and carried a bottle over to the bed with him. "It's simple, not stupid, thank you very much. You, on the other hand, came up with a name so long that Vesemir had to step in and tell you no."

"But the names weren't that bad."

"They weren't very creative either. It was like you picked up a children's book and picked the first two names of characters that showed up."

"At least I could read at that age," Geralt jabbed back with a chuckle and Eskel huffed as he started to spread a salve over the wound. 

"Low blow."

"I'm being serious, though. He needs a name," Geralt told him after a short pause. He then felt a soft kiss against the back of his neck and he closed his eyes for just a brief moment, giving a happy hum. The salve was soothing and cool against his skin. The hands on his waist and lips on his neck were just as comforting.

"We'll think of something, eventually. Not something we have to rush," Eskel murmured back and then pressed a kiss behind ear before pulling away.

The boy gurgled out a few sounds and then babbled something once the silence stretched between the two men. Geralt chuckled and rocked him slowly as he raised his brows, whispering, "Thank you for your insight on the subject."

The boy paused when Geralt responded to him, eyes wide, before laughing loudly and kicking his little legs. The Witcher smiled a bit wider and tapped the end of his nose. The boy reached up at this action and grabbed onto his hand, pulling it down to himself. When his mouth opened, Geralt curled his index finger so that the boy could suck on his knuckle. Well, the boy started chewing on it, more than anything, but it didn't hurt at all because of his lack of teeth.

"What? Does that taste good?" Geralt laughed and then ran his thumb against his cheek. 

Not a moment later, he felt soft, clean bandages being laid out on his shoulder as Eskel carefully wrapped it up. "We should probably head down.. Vesemir's probably got some kind of breakfast laid out and a list of jobs to get done."

"A list of jobs which you can get to."

"You have to help, too..!"

"I have an injured shoulder and a baby, I don't have to do anything," He spoke back jokingly and bounced the boy just a bit as Eskel finished dressing his shoulder. 

"I'm sure there's something you can do. I will /definitely/ find something for you to do."

When Eskel finally finished dressing the wound and Geralt was able to pull on a new tunic, they headed down to the dining hall together. That is where they found Vesemir setting out breakfast and a large fire was roaring in the hearth to dispel the chill that had seeped in during the night.

Eskel had emerged first, Geralt coming down the stairs more carefully as he watched where he placed each foot out of worry of falling. Even though he'd never fallen down those stairs once in his life. Eskel was the first to greet the older Witcher but not even a second went by the time Lambert's voice overlapped the other's. 

"Fuck is that?" The man had stood up from sitting in Vesemir's usual chair in front of the hearth. He had instantly noticed the child that Geralt had swaddled and cradled in his arms, so it wasn't much longer that Vesemir noticed as well.

"You don't know what a child looks like when you see one?" Eskel asked, not very seriously, as he dropped down at the table.

"..I'm not thick. I meant where did it come from?"

Vesemir didn't say anything the entire time, he just met Geralt's eyes with his own and they held each other's gaze before the man gave a knowing sort of nod. He set down the wooden serving spoon he had been holding and made his way over to the white haired Witcher. He paused in front of him and extended a hand with a questioning look.

Geralt hesitated for a few moments before stepping in closer to his old mentor and shifting the infant into his arms. The way that Vesemir took him and held him was experienced, gentle and Geralt felt a smallish smile tug onto his lips. He knew none of them had ever been that small while Vesemir had known them but it was a nice thought.

"So.. no one's going to answer my question? There's just a fucking baby and I'm supposed to roll with that?"

"Lam–"

"It would do you well to close your mouth once in a while, Lambert," Vesemir rumbled out quietly and turned, bouncing the baby lightly as the little boy babbled softly. He used a finger to tug the blanket down just a bit, under his chin, to get a good look at his face as the boy looked up at him with wide eyes. "Where was he abandoned?"

Geralt blinked slowly in surprise as Vesemir correctly guessed the gender of the child with such confidence but.. well, it made sense. They were always boys. "While out stalking. No luck with that so we'll have to go out again before the snows close us in."

"But where?" Lambert asked, a bit quieter now after Vesemir had scolded him lightly. 

"Where else? In the valley. I didn't pass the Trail head if that's what you thought. But I thought that was a given since that's way too far out to get to in a single day of stalking."

Silence fell amongst them after that as Vesemir carried the boy over to the table with him and sat in the head chair. Geralt followed after and Lambert begrudgingly joined them as well, whilst Eskel began scooping out the pottage into their bowls.

Geralt passed out a few rolls of brown bread and poured himself a drink before sliding the jug to the middle of the table. Vesemir ate with one hand but very slowly as he kept stopping to talk some sort of nonsense to the infant.

Lambert kept eyeing the child like something nefarious and scraped his spoon against the bottom of his bowl. He was actively thinking over this situation and it was fairly obvious by just watching him. He eventually took a long drink from his cup and set it down loudly on the table, exhaling audibly.

"So, you're keeping it?"

"Him," Geralt murmured back quietly without looking up.

"/Him/. Are you keeping /him/?"

"He's not just some stray pup that we can nurse back to health and then release back out there, we don't really have a choice in keeping him here," Eskel butted in and furrowed his brows as he leaned his elbows heavily onto the table. 

"Can easily bring him down to one of the nearest towns, there's got to be people you can leave him to."

"No," Geralt replied, this time more firmly as he actually lifted his gaze. He fixed the younger Witcher squarely in said gaze before narrowing his eyes. "The last thing he needs is to be abandoned again."

There was a heavy silence and Lambert worked his jaw slowly, dragging his spoon around in the bowl before huffing. 

"I'm not trying to make it sound like I don't care about kids–"

"Kind of sounds like it," Eskel hummed, causing Lambert to frown deeply.

"Well– fuck off," he snapped back and then glared down into his bowl of food. "I just don't think you've thought this through."

"And you have? Within the past ten minutes of knowing about the situation?"

"What? You're just going to bring a baby onto the Path? That's not going to fucking work. Have you actually stopped and thought about that? How do you plan on raising him, huh? You ever raised a kid, Eskel? Geralt?"

"You haven't either," Geralt muttered, not really offering much.

"Yeah, well I'm not the one who said I was gonna keep a child."

"We'll figure out something," Vesemir finally spoke up which caused Lambert to go quiet once again. But he was only silent whilst gaping at the older man.

"You can't be serious. You're going to let him do this?"

"Let me? I can make my own decisions," Geralt said, more than a little ticked off at the moment as he gripped his spoon tight. His glare was piercing and he was about to say more when Vesemir calmly spoke up again.

"It's his choice. If he sees himself as a necessary guardian of this child, I'll do what I can to help make it work." The entire time, the man hadn't looked up from the boy that he was entertaining. "We have all winter to figure out something to start off with."

That seemed to have ended the discussion on that topic but after the meal had been finished in silence, Lambert picked it right back up.

"I just think–"

"Please, leave it be," Eskel groaned as he stood up, starting to collect the empty bowls. 

"No, look.. I don't want to be the villain here.. I think you need to think on it a bit longer. If you really think you can do it, then fine. I just think you're deciding on something really quickly and it's not a decision that should be made lightly," He huffed, pushing himself roughly away from the table.

He didn't say anything else before making his way out of the room, in a stiff sort of manner. Eskel sighed and watched him go, a guilty sort of look on his face.

"I'll.. go talk to him."

"I think he'll be fine," Geralt replied, grabbing the rest of the bowls before handing them off to Eskel.

"I know. But I don't want him to be in a mood all day. Besides, I think there might be something else going on."

Geralt sighed as well and looked towards where Lambert had disappeared off to. He nodded slowly after a while and his shoulders slumped just a bit. "You're probably right."

Eskel hummed and leaned in to kiss the other's temple before pulling away. "I'll just get these dishes done first. I'll see you later."

As Eskel disappeared, Geralt made his way over to sit down by the fire, to where Vesemir had moved to. Geral hadn't had the heart to take the boy from the other because, once again, it had been a while since he had seen the man happy in the way that he looked. Just like Eskel, earlier.

He smiled at the way Vesemir was seated there, asleep, it seemed. Or perhaps just meditating, but, knowing him, it was almost definitely sleep. The boy seemed to be asleep too, which was good because he needed a lot of rest as it was.

He felt content as he sat there, watching them for a bit longer before letting his gaze drift towards the fire.

They'd figure this out. He was sure of it.


End file.
